Second Chances
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Takes place just after the finale. I was so.... emotional about Trip's death, that I just had to find a way to bring him back. And seeing as how my favourite character from the Star Trek series (all but the first, and now the last) wasn't in Enterprise
1. Lost Love

_**Second Chance**_

**_Chapter one: Lost Love_**

T'Pol activated the locking mechanism on her door the second she entered her room. She had just returned from her meeting with Trip's parents. It was so hard to watch the Tuckers weep so openly, and be unable to join them. After all, she was a Vulcan. Emotions are to be suppressed, not displayed for all to see.

No matter how many times she'd tell herself that... No matter how many times it worked in the past... This time it held no solace.

"Yer gonna have to get over me sometime..." She turned to face the intruder, intent on hastening their exit. Only, she couldn't see him. "I thought you said you'd _miss_ me..." That voice... It wasn't possible. Trip couldn't be alive. "True. But I _did_ make a promise. I told you I'd see ya again. Can't let a silly thing like death make me break it, now can I?" She could almost see his grin even though she knew he was gone.

"That is illogical. There is no scientific proof that ghosts, or any other such entity can exist. Therefore, you are obviously _not_ Commander Tucker. So, please kindly take your leave." Her voice was thick with restrained anguish. Her vision was fading, tears filling her eyes. She didn't even trust her own voice enough to finish.

A cold chill fell over her, even as a pair of warm, strong, familiar arms wrapped around her waist. "'M sorry. For causing ya to hurt... I panicked. John's life was a higher priority than mine." A cool, damp tear landed on her shoulder. "T'Pol?" At her silence, he continued. "I Wish I could do it over... I wish I could undo a lot. But I can't. And dead is dead."

She felt as though her chest was about to implode. Salty trails spilled from her eyes, defeating her self-control. "Trip..." His name came out as almost a croak. This time, she really _did_ break down. Her strength left her, forcing her to her knees. Uncontrollable sobs racked her body. All the pain... All the sorrow she'd accrued over her seventy-six years of life... Came crashing down upon her. 'So much loss...' The words were in her mind. Though whether they were Trip's or her own, she couldn't be sure.

"I love you... And if I had any way to go back, I would... I swear it." A soft movement of air caressed her cheek.

'I wish I could see you. One last time...' She used their bond, not even trying to speak.

"Oh, how touching." A new voice resonated through the air. Moments later, the voice's owner materialized before her. "It truly _is_ the modern-day Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?" Who he was talking to, neither could ascertain. "You _really_ want him back that badly?" His voice... His posture... His whole demeanour oozed arrogance. He was dressed in a Starfleet issue uniform, but she didn't recognise him as one of the new crew. "That's because I'm _not_ one of your little shipmates."

"Then who are you?" Trip voiced her question. The distraction gave her something to concentrate on besides her pain. However, she was still shaking slightly, sniffling from her prior outburst.

The stranger laughed, as if his identity should be obvious. "My name is Q. And I am here to solve your little problem." His smile could be matched only by the Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah? An' what problem would that be?" Even though he was invisible, T'Pol could tell exactly the expression on Commander Tucker's face.

'Q' took a moment before answering, pretending to ponder something. "Oh, I don't know... Perhaps the fact that you're _dead_? Unless you prefer the afterlife to your Vulcan girlfriend over there." As an afterthought, he added. "And I'll even be _really_ nice and bring little Lizzy back, too."

-.--. . -. -.. --- ..-. -.-. ... .- .--. - . .-. .---- -.--.-

Short, I know... But, this is only part one. I've already got part two done and it'll be up soon. I just saw this as a reasonable ending point. I know I have this labelled as Chapter One, but you can think of it as a prelude if you wish. It was going to be a one—shot, but you know how I am with those (Or not, since this isn't my usual fandom). I've been a Trekkie my whole life... With the end of the series, I was moved to actually _write_ something for it. I normally just fantasize and act out the stories when I'm alone (Or bored in public and just beyond caring if people think I'm skitzo).

Rereading it now, I've noticed that most of my -big- words (as my sister calls them) begin with 'a'. It looks like I just whipped out a dictionary and put in the first word I see that fits what I was trying to say. I assure you, I've known all those words for awhile now. It just ended up that way... A strange coincidence, that's all.

cue X-Files theme-

Fox Mulder: The truth _IS_ out there, Scully... You just have to look hard enough and want it bad enough...

Dana Scully: Is that before or _after_ Tinkerbelle sprinkles fairy dust on you?

Fox Mulder: Oh, Before. Definitely before. The first step is to believe. Then you look for it because you want it so bad. Only _after_ you find the Truth, can Tinkerbelle sprinkle fairy dust on you.

Dana Scully: ' ' -' -( anime sweat drop)

Dana Scully: Mulder, you're incorrigible.

Fox Mulder: Thank you. Encouragement is always welcome.

Dana Scully: **(Slap)**

Fox Mulder: I don't think I deserved that.

Jack Sparrow: (Rather drunkenly) First, tha's my line, mate. Second, You pro'ly did deserve i'. An' third... Got any more rum?...

Anamaria (Jack's first mate):** (Slap)**

Jack Sparrow: Now _THAT _was undeserved...

Anamaria: Get your drunken arse back to th' _Pearl_, now. 'R we're leaving without you.

Jack Sparrow: Alrigh'. Alrigh'. -Mumbling- Bloody hellcat.

Anamaria: **(Slap)**

Sorry for that randomness... On to the next chapter?...

Oh, and R&R. Like I said, this is my first Trek fic. (And even if you just want to complain about the end skit thing, any review is welcome. Even constructive criticism. **Especially** _nice_ constructive criticism).

(PS. Some of the stuff looks kinda weird because document editor is acting up on me, sorry.)


	2. New Beginnings

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews... As I've said before, this is my first Star Trek fanfic. I'm usually better with description, but I was in a rush to put it up. I'll try better this time. (Thank you, Virgo, for pointing it out.) I kind of wrote this without really planning it out first, so sorry for any... indiscrepancies or such. Just point 'em out and I'll fix 'em, savvy? (Sorry... Wrong fandom.) I don't know what needs fixin' 'less ye tell me. So read, review, and enjoy._**

_**P.S. This is my first female OC, so I hope it's not too Mary-Sue-ish. It's just a necessity for the plot I came up with. And a girl fit better than a boy... If it does get to be too much of a Mary-Sue, tell me and I'll try to fix her. Suggestions are, of course, welcome.**_

_**Second Chance**_

**_Chapter Two: New Beginnings_**

The silence following his offer was almost deafening. "And what do you want from this?" T'Pol inquired. He had to have a stake in the bargain. "'Nothing is free.' As humans like to say."

"I simply wanted to _help_. My stake is in Humanity as a whole." He snapped his fingers and Charles Tucker III appeared before her, baby Elizabeth in his arms. "There is one thing. Call it the string, if you will..." Again, he snapped his fingers. They were no longer in T'Pol's quarters. Instead, they were standing in a field, wildflowers scattered throughout the knee-high grass. The smell of a wooden stove drifted on the gentle breeze. The sun hung in the sky like a great golden orb.

"Where are we?" Trip's voice clearly bore the awe he felt. The baby he lost so long ago, was held protectively to his chest.

"This" Q gestured to the area around them, "is your new home. Well, not here, _exactly_." He headed south, towards a village. When it became apparent that neither Commander was following, he turned back to them. "Well? Are you going to stand there all day? The daylight's fading." Sure enough, the glowing globe sat on the horizon, the yellows fading into a rainbow of other colours.

T'Pol started towards their strange guide, followed closely by Trip. Neither of them was quite able to grasp the whole situation, yet. All that really mattered was that Elizabeth was alive, and in their care. And that Trip was alive and well, of course...

Q stopped at the door to a brick house. The buildings surrounding it each had a unique physique to them. On one side, there was a castle—like building, complete with a drawbridge and moat. The other side had a tiny straw hut. Various other buildings lined the cobblestone street. It looked like someone just took random architectural designs from random eras in Terran history and lined them up to form a villa. If you could even call it that.

"Welcome home." He led them inside, shutting the door behind them. The inside was as strange as everything else. Each room seemed to be from a different era. "We're here!" He called up the stairs. A young girl, about ten, came running down the stairs. She hugged all three of them, before turning her focus to Elizabeth.

"She's so adorable... What's her name?" Her Shoulder length, red hair was tied back with a silver ribbon. The dress she was wearing was white, with silver dragons embroidered along the collar and sleave cuffs. Her eyes were the only thing that would identify her as a nonhuman. The irises were a pale green, almost hazel. Alone, they would be pretty ordinary. But her pupils were slits, like a cat or a reptile.

It took Trip a moment to respond, he was so enthralled by her unusual eyes. It took an elbow in the abdomen from T'Pol for him to answer. "Oh... Her name's Elizabeth. And I'm Trip... What's you're name?" His voice was soft and smooth, as if it were coated with honey.

The girl smiled brightly. "I am known as Pyra Caitiri Draconovich. This is my house. You'll be staying with me. Don't worry; I don't cause _too_ much trouble. And the neighbours are really nice... And——" Q gave her a warning look and she trailed off.

"Come now. You don't want to overwhelm them right off the bat, do you." She shook her head. "Good, so why don't you go upstairs and get their rooms ready and I'll get them acclimatized to their surroundings. Alright?" Pyra nodded and ran back up the stairs.

Once the girl was out of sight, Q once more turned to the pair. "You'll have to excuse her. She's been through a lot recently." He started towards what seemed to be a front—room of sorts. "Why don't you come along and I'll show you around a bit..." He then proceeded to lead them on a tour of their new abode.

Trip tried persistently to inquire about Pyra or why they were there. Every time, Q would ignore him and draw the conversation back to the tour. When they'd seen all there was to see, they were still as uninformed as before.

Trip stopped in the 'receiving room' (as Q had called it). Q turned to face the, now quite frustrated, engineer. "Is something the matter?" He frowned in concentration. "Do you disapprove of the surroundings? I could have Pyra change them to better fit your liking..." The omnipotent being walked to the foot of the stairs. "Py ra..." He singsonged each syllable. "Could you come down here?" As the click—clack of her little white dress shoes drew closer to the stairs, Q returned to the receiving room. T'Pol had situated herself (in her usual stiff—backed way) on the twelfth century settee. Trip remained where he was, just inside the arched entryway.

With Elizabeth snoring softly in his arms and an agitated drawl on his lips, Trip cut off whatever commentary Q was about to make. "I don't really _care_ one way or another about what colour the couch is, or whether the drapes match the chairs." He paused a moment, actually noticing the little nuances of the room for the first time. The whole room had a white and brown theme. The drapes, easy chairs, and couch, all were mother—of—pearl white. The rest of the room —— the coffee table, the walls, the floors, and the ceiling —— were all made of a well polished mahogany. The contrast was, actually, quite astounding. "I'm more concerned as to who that little girl is... Where are her parents? Who are _you_..." As Q opened his mouth to speak, Trip cut him off again. "I want more than just your name... or letter or _whatever_. An' most importantly: Why are we here?" Trip practically hissed that last question.

Pyra entered the receiving room timidly. She skirted the far wall, keeping as much distance between Commander Tucker and herself. "I'm sorry..." Her voice wavered, frightened tears brimming her eyes. "It's all my fault. I told him I could go live somewhere else... The Drakonasu's next door are nice..." She trailed off as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Q knelt beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There, there... I doubt that Trip meant to be mean..." He looked over to the man in question, with an almost pleading expression. "Isn't that right?"

Trip was speechless. Confusion filled his features. T'Pol stood, closing the three yards between her and the girl. "I assure you, neither Commander Tucker or myself intended in any way to insult you." The awkwardness in her tone made the teary green eyes look up at her. "He was just inquiring as to our purpose here." Pyra's crying subsided, replaced by sniffling and hiccups.

She wiped her nose on her sleave, eliciting a look of barely controlled disgust from T'Pol. "I... I'm sorry... I... just... I..." A new wave of tears flooded from her eyes. "I've..." -Sniff...- Q wrapped his arm around her in a consoling embrace.

"It's alright... They aren't mad at _you_... They just don't understand." He released her and rose. He redirected his attention to Trip. "I guess I'll answer your question now..." He made his tone so exasperated and bored, when just a moment ago, it was soothing. "Why don't you give your little bra—— child" Q corrected, in response to the glare he received from both Trip and T'Pol "to her mother and follow me?"

Commander Tucker complied, and followed the odd entity to a more private place to talk...

-.--. . -. -.. --- ..-. -.-. ... .- .--. - . .-. .---- -.--.-

\\\\\/

I thought that that was as good a place as any to stop. That way, You've got to wait 'til the next instalment to find out the main plot/string that Q has in mind. Like I said before, if it sounds too Mary—Sue—ish let me know... I'm not very used to having a female OC as a major character. But, I came up with this in an RPG with my cousin. She's not a Trekkie, but even _she_ thinks Q's the coolest. So he's in our games every so often, along with the Valar, Mulder, Scully, SU2 character, Harry Potter and friends (Hmmm... a new Saturday morning cartoon series?), and other such random characters, often in the same game... Hell, we've had Jack Sparrow and Legolas brothers on their mother's side (who's Elebrith, if you were wondering.) Random crossovers can be fun... Don't worry, there'll be no crossovers with other fandoms in this fic. (Maybe an original species, but that'll all be explained by Q as we go along.)

**_-cue X—Files theme song-_**

Scully: Mulder, don't you think your conspiracy theories are getting ridiculous?

Mulder: **_-Who is wearing a Halloween mask of a Vulcan (ears and all)- _**No, Scully. I'm not really paranoid if they really _are_ out to get me. _You_ are just being illogical.

Scully: Illogical? And where's the logic in wearing a Halloween mask?

Mulder: It's Halloween, Scully. Therefore, it is perfectly logical to wear a Halloween mask.

Scully: It's late spring... Halloween isn't for another five months.

Mulder: If it's five o'clock somewhere, than logically, it must also be Halloween somewhere...

Scully: Now you're just grasping at straws.

Mulder: **_-Hides handful of straws behind his back.-_** No I'm not...

Scully: **_-Rolls eyes-_** I give up...

Mulder: So I win? -**_sounding completely sane for the first time since leaving the X—Files- _** I _knew_ it was only a matter of time. **_-Malicious laughter-_**

Scully: Grow up.

Mulder: When I'm with you, I don't need to grow any more...

Scully: I need a drink...

Jack Sparrow: Rum? **_-Offers bottle to Scully, who takes it willingly-_**

Scully: Thanks.

Jack: No Problem, luv.

Mulder: **_-Fuming-_**

Scully: **_-faking drunkenness-_** Wha's wrong, Mulder? Jealous?

Mulder: You're intoxicated, aren't you?

Scully: Yeah, baby, I'm high on Jack... I mean, you... **_-Grins evilly-_**

Mulder: **_-Furiously-_** Give me that! **_-Grabs bottle from Jack, then smashes it over said pirate's head-_**

Jack: 'M no' sure I deserved tha' **_passes out on the floor-_**

Anamaria (to Mulder): **_-slap-_**

Mulder: **_-Angrily hits Anamaria back-_**

_**-Catfight ensues-**_

Scully: **_-Yelling to be heard over the noise of the battle-_** I meant Jack Daniels!

Jack: **_ -from his unconscious stupor on the floor-_** I's Cap'n Morgan. No' Jack Daniels...

Scully: **_-Looks at bottle-_** oh, so it is... **_-turns attention back to pair_**- You can stop any time now...

_**-Catfight continues for over an hour-**_

Scully: I _really_ give up...

As always: If I don't know it's broken, I don't know to fix it... Any an' all feedbag... I mean feed_back..._ is welcome (damn horse obsessed cousin...).

I can't believe I got ten reviews in under a week! Thanks, and keep it up...

I'm now off to work on part three...

**_-All characters above groan in fear and painful anticipation.-_**

TA!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Pronunciations: Pyra —— pI-rah (As in a funeral Pyre only adding an a, hence Pyra.)

Draconovich —— drah-kon-O-vich (Imagine a Russian intonation when you pronounce it.)

Drakonasu —— drA-kOn-a-soo (Kind of a Japanese—esque name.)

_**Second Chance**_

**_Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed_**

Q led Trip out of earshot. "Your mission, whether you chose to accept it or not, is to care for that child in there." The Commander simply stared at the omnipotent entity like he'd grown a new head (not that that was completely improbable). "And once you've lifted your jaw off the floor, I can explain why..."

For a moment, Trip was rendered completely speechless. When his voice did return, all he could manage was, "You're kiddin', right?" He not only gets his own daughter back... The one he thought he lost six years ago... But he ends up with one that's already a decade old?

Q rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Honestly. You'd think I'm making you spend eternity eating Klingon food." Both shuddered slightly from the thought. "In return for your life, you're going to take care of one. It's a fair trade, isn't it?" When no response came, "Unless you'd rather things go back to the way they were. With you and your little bundle of joy dead and your beloved Vulcan out of her mind with grief..."

Trip recalled what he said earlier. 'If I had any way to go back, I would... I swear it.' "I guess this is my chance to change things, huh?" Q nodded. "But why? Why are _we _supposed to take care of her? What about her parents? Or you?" If this being could raise the dead, then surely raising a child should be no problem. "Unless you _are_ her parent and just want to get rid of her..."

Q leaned against the wall, arms crossing his chest. "I have no relation to her. And, no power over her... Her species is out of my... jurisdiction, if you will." Trip remained silent, sitting on the second step of the stairs he first saw when he came in. "We, of the Q Continuum, are omnipotent, possessing unlimited control over space, matter, and time. However, it tends to get rather boring... Being immortal, very few things tend to surprise us. I've taken an interest in humans as a way to appease my boredom." Q straitened himself as he spoke. "Humans, I have noticed, are usually very entertaining." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "But about three millennium back, a new sentient species evolved, threatening humanity's own evolution." The alien joined Trip on the step. "Now I couldn't have my newest form of entertainment be upstaged by some fire—breathing lizard—men. So I took it upon myself to go to the leaders of this new race. I made a deal with them... That we of the Continuum will give them a new home—world, and will give up all control over them, if they give up Earth to you."

Trip stood, looking toward the (now quiet) receiving room. "You still haven't explained what all _that_ has to do with _us_." His impatience was resurfacing, exhibited as he began pacing. "And what _she_ has to do with any of this." He stopped pacing the entry hall and once more faced his captor. "D'you mind skipping a little ahead of your bedtime story to get to the point?"

"If you _insist_..." Q smirked at Trip's frustration. "This little girl's mother died the same day you did... Space—Time differentials aside. I have no power over her race, but yours I do." He rose to his feet as gracefully as a cat. Almost no attention was given to the engineer, as Q began looking at the family photos lining the walls. Two pairs of slitted pupils gazed out from behind two sets of wild red bangs. Pyra looked the spitting image of her mother, smiling like only a child could, in all the pictures. The pictures spanned the child's life, from newborn to less than a year ago. Q stopped at one of the more recent ones. Red hair tied back in a French braid, blowing out eleven candles on a birthday cake. There was her mother, sitting beside her, face too pale and eyes too hollow. "Her race is longer lived than even Vulcans. Her mother was originally from Earth..."

Trip walked beside him, looking into the green eyes of the birthday girl. They held too much sorrow for such a happy day. "That her mom?" He pointed to the woman next to her. "What happened to her?" Q Turned from the picture to the one below it. He took it off the wall and held it out to Trip, who took it curiously. It was of a fire, blazing high, surrounded by various people, dressed in mourning clothes from various eras. Standing closest to the flames was Pyra, wearing the same dress she had on today.

"Does that answer your question?" Q's face was all but unreadable, his tone giving nothing away. "She died, leaving her daughter alone. I couldn't save her, or even bring her back. Therefore, you'll be her replacement." Trip just stared at the tear streaked face of the girl he just met. Words, at the moment held no meaning. Q continued, not really caring if he was heard. "Her mother was one of the first to be sent here, but she could never truly forget her home—world. Pyra was hatched here, never knowing where she was from..." Q's voice held a tiny hint of the guilt he otherwise concealed. "If I hadn't forced them to leave, she may still be alive... This is my attempt to make up for things." He took the framed picture from Trip's hands and placed it back on the wall. "As to why you..." He paused, eyes never leaving the photos. "You know what it's like to lose someone close, while you're far away."

He quietly strode to the entrance of the receiving room. T'Pol was once more seated on the settee. Only this time she had company. Pyra was fast asleep, using the Commander's lap as a pillow. Baby Elizabeth was cooing softly, playing with strands of the sleeping child's hair. The silver ribbon that tied it back now lay discarded on the floor. Q turned to Trip, who now stood beside him. "It seems that your girlfriend has already taken the job without being asked."

-.--. . -. -.. --- ..-. -.-. ... .- .--. - . .-. .---- -.--.-

\\/

I know these chapters are too short... But I'm coming up with this as I go along. I don't have a whole story outline drawn up... Or anything else. All I've got is the species (I created it for personal use and it fit, so I just used that). The plot is kind of set, too... But the wording is being Hell for me. Bah! All help is truly appreciated. I'm trying to keep them all IC, but it's been so long since I've seen an episode of ST with Q in it, that I'm afraid I've gotten a bit rusty with him. Sorry.

Oh, and as for the eating Klingon food comment... That was _all_ Q. I quite prefer Ghagh (I know I misspelled it...) to a lot of the stuff my family eats. 'Sides, my grandfather eats live worms all the time (mostly nightcrawlers, ya'know, fishin' bait?) so it's nothin' new for me. It's just that Q and Trip are a bit less than eager to try live food. I'm sure they'd like it if they did... **_(-Trip starts gagging after having some Ghagh snuck into his spaghetti-)_** Okay, maybe not... But Q... **_(-Q starts dry heaving-)_** FINE! BE THAT WAY! **_-Mumbles-_** Bloody wusses... **_(-Sees Q Glaring-)_**

Eepp! I'm gonna go work with Jack for awhile... He at least doesn't complain when I use him (as long as he's got his Ana). **_(-Recalls recent story posted where Anamaria dies-) _**Or I can go to another fandom... Hmm... I haven't done any Harry Potter stuff lately. **_(-Remembers that they're in the Q Continuum to MST stuff-) _**Umm... SU2? **_(-Jonathan whispers in ear, "One of the main detectives were killed off, remember?"-)_** Right... LotR? **_(-Aragorn: Legolas is indisposed at the moment. Your cousin is torturing him again-)_** Bah! ... Dead Like Me? **_(-Recollects with annoyance, that Gary, for Gary Stu, is in Florida at the moment on summer vacation-) _**Grr... Young Blades... **_(-Sirac calls from in my closet "Let me out! Please... I've got experiments to finish..."-) _**Rats... Hmm... X—Files? **_(-Scully: Don't even think about it... You torture us enough as it is without writing a whole story about us.-) _**What else is there? ... Hellsing! **_(-...-) _**Yay! That's what I'll do...

Muse: Not a chance!

Me: Why not? Give me one good reason.

Alucard: I can give you two...

Me: Swoon... **_(Ahem)_ **I mean, what are they?

Alucard: **_(-Exposes fangs-)_**

Me: **_(-Falls into the sexy vampyre's arms-)_** Well then how about off the record?...

Alucard: Sorry... Perhaps a rain check? My master's calling.

Me: **_(-Grumbles-)_** Bloody Integra... **_(-Whines-)_** I wanna be Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing!...!

Muse: Just shut _UP_ already!

Scully: I'm just glad that Mulder and I aren't in this...

Mulder: Wow! A real live Muse!

Scully: Mulder, can it. (-**_Pulls out gun-)_**

Mulder: Eepp!

As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy...

Scully: I don't think those letters should be capitalized...

aS ALWAYS, rEAD, rEVIEW, AND eNJOY...

Scully: That's not what I meant.

Me: Then butt out...

Scully: I can't... You're the one writing me.

Me: Fine! Then I'll _make_ you butt out.

Mulder: Hey! Only _I_ can see her when her butt's out.

Skinner: Mulder's not really that stupid you know.

Me: Yeah, but it's funny... Hey! What are you doing here? I don't like you! Be gone!

Skinner: **_(-Disappears-)_**

Me: Much better.

Scully: Can you do that with us, too?

Me: No... 'Cause I like you. And more importantly, I like to torture you. You know the saying "You always hurt the ones you love"...

Frohike: Then you must love them more than life...

Me: Shut up!


End file.
